The Golden City
The Golden City'' 'is the second movie in the "Black Age" of the Black Passion series, and a direct sequel to "[[Black Passion|''Black Passion]]". The film revolves around the life in the city of Utopia, which is going well for the group, until they are attacked by an evil army who wants to bring them down.There is also one direct sequel to the movie, '''Gates of the Crystal Wall. '''The film stars Ansel Elgort, Dave Franco, Chris Evans, Michael B. Jordan, Chloe Grace Moretz, Benedict Cumberbatch, Chadwick Boseman, Kevin Hart, Dylan O'Brien, and Andy Serkis. The movie will come out in April 15th, 2022. The film became the 3rd-highest grossing film of all time, passing "Black Passion" itself and is behind "Avatar" and "Avengers: Endgame". Synopsis After the events of "Black Passion" in which the evil Zacharias tried to mind-control a group of college students in the future of 2176, the group is now living in the golden city of Utopia, where they no longer seek to go back home. One of the residents of the city, however, is plotting against the city because he is supporting an evil army known as the "Saviors" and is allowing them access to the city by giving them weapons and technology from the city. Plot The movie starts with narration from the character of Jackson Manson, who starts talking about his past. Jackson was one of the students not selected by the Thunder Brothers for their program, but was fully aware of what was going on. He had discovered that the Thunder Brothers were from the future of 2175, and actually believed these 20 students, who had formed a group in their past called the "New Order" and recruited an army to overthrow the government, was responsible for everything that had gone wrong in the future, and wanted to get rid of them before they did anything to hurt the future. Jackson believed that this would have dire consequences on the future, however. The movie then goes to the end of "Black Passion", when the man (Jackson) had put a knife to Raymond Thunder's neck and demanded to be taken to the future. Jackson signals Gabriel Thunder to turn on the time travel machine, which he does unwillingly. Jackson then says "Bon Voyage" as he jumps into the machine. The screen fades to black. The words "Utopia, 2175" appear on the screen, and cuts to a shot of Damien Smith sitting on the edge of the Utopian Sky City. Damien holds a flower in his hand, trying to hold back tears. He is approached by Harry Williams, who asks him if he is alright. Damien says he's fine, but Harry says that it's obvious he's not. Damien says that he misses everyone in his old life, and Harry says that they can go back.... eventually. Damien says that he thinks that time works on a continuous scale, and that everything happening in 2013 is happening while they are in 2175. Harry says that he knows that they can go back to the exact time they left, one day. Harry asks him what Maitro would say, or Camilla, or Arnold (all three of them had died in the previous film). Damien says he just wants to see his mom again, and Harry says he will. Harry puts his hand on Damien's shoulder and says "we all will", and suddenly they hear a noise behind them. The two run to where the noise is heard, and meet up with Jordan and Franklin. The noise turns out to be Jackson, lying unconscious on the ground, who had successfully time-traveled without a ship. Damien questions how Jackson is alive, and Franklin rushes him to a hospital. In the hospital, Lester Phoenix tells Franklin that Jackson will live, and that he can just revive him. Lester uses one of the building's many machines and presses it up to Jackson's chest. Franklin asks if Jackson will be okay, and Lester assures him that he will be fine. Lester then activates the machine. Jackson is revived successfully. Jackson then warns the others of what the Thunder Brothers actually sent them to the future for, to keep them away from the past, and Jordan tells them he knew that something was fishy. Damien laughs, knowing that they can get back really easy. Damien then asks Jackson how he survived the trip without a ship. Jackson explains that he figured a way to navigate through the time zone, which brings the years together. Damien asks what exactly is in the time zone, but Jackson says he doesn't remember due to the time zone causing him to lose consciousness. Jackson then explains that they will be able to go home if they figure out a way to get everyone through the time zone. However, in the back of the room, Anne-Marie Devette asks if they will be able to bring the others back. Jackson looks at her, confused. He asks her what she means by "the others". She then says that three of them died. Jackson then says "Oh no". Damien asks what Jackson means with the "Oh no". Jackson then explains that the three of them dying was bad news for the past, meaning that without them there would be no Utopia. Damien then asks why the Utopia hasn't disappeared yet. Jackson explains that the deaths created a split reality where the Utopia did disappear, and that they had to figure out a way to stop that from happening before this reality was ruined by that one crashing into it. Damien asks why this would happen, and Jackson said that the Utopia is the last thing holding each reality together, and that that one would fall apart, causing a chain reaction. Jordan understands this to mean that if one reality crashes, then all of the other ones will as well. They decide to gather up the rest of the citizens of Utopia together for a meeting. The group comes together and they decide to talk about what they believe is about to happen. Damien warns that the universes are about to fall apart. Anne-Marie asks the group if they know for sure that the universes will fall apart, and Jackson says that he doesn't specifically know, but that he knows that the split realities have been created for sure. Terry asks if they can stop it, and Jackson says he doesn't know that. Cast * Ansel Elgort as Damien Smith * Dave Franco as Jordan McLain * Chris Evans as Harry Williams * Michael B. Jordan as Terry Warsaw * Chloe Grace Moretz as Bethany Foster * Jessica Findlay as Anne-Marie Devette * Benedict Cumberbatch as Obadiah Albertson * Chadwick Boseman as Franklin Jeremiah * Freema Agyeman as Kadya Avery * Rami Malek as Tevin Banks * Taron Egerton as Gideon Dukes * Saoirse Ronan as Wendy Harrison * James Franco as Evan McLain * Tom Holland as Xavier Quinzel * Nick Robinson as Samuel Cranston * Andrew Garfield as Lester Phoenix * Dylan Sprouse as Kody Demitrius * Cole Sprouse as Devon Demitrius * Zendaya as Amber Gordon * Kevin Hart as Johnny Kajax * Dylan O'Brien as Jackson Manson * Andy Serkis as Owen Harrison * Will Smith as Dr. Gabriel Thunder * Samuel L. Jackson as Dr. Raymond Thunder * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Patrick Hailstorm * Jennifer Lawrence as Amy Davidson * Chris Pratt as Harrison Kingslet Casting One year after the release of "Black Passion" it was revealed that Kevin Hart, Dylan O'Brien, and Andy Serkis had been cast in the sequel. It was also revealed that Dwayne Johnson, Chris Pratt, and Jennifer Lawrence would be cast in the sequel. It was then revealed that Dwayne Johnson's character was originally supposed to be played by Robert Downey Jr., but it would lose the studios tons of money to cast him due to his high casting fee. Sequel There is one movie before this: "Black Passion" There is one direct sequel: "Gates of the Crystal Wall" There are three sequels in the next trilogy: "The Silver Sky", "The New Order", and "Broken Souls"'' There are three sequels in the third trilogy: "The Silent Spark", "Dark Harvest", 'and "City in the Clouds"'' Category:Movies